


После финальных титров

by Aldariel, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: После победы над Жнецами для Гарруса всё только начинается — мирная жизнь бросает ему вызов за вызовом.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	После финальных титров

Пытаться осмыслить войну со Жнецами было так же бессмысленно, как любоваться из оптического прицела на собственную ногу: слишком близко, чтобы что-нибудь разглядеть — да и нужно ли?..

Галактика лежала в руинах, ретранслятор “Харон” вышел из строя, и победителей грозила прикончить уже не древняя раса роботов-убийц, а банальная логистическая катастрофа. Разорённая Жнецами Земля не способна была обеспечить ресурсами всю союзную армию: лево-расы ещё могли выжать из планеты хоть что-то, а вот декстро...

Времени на отвлечённые умствования не оставалось: если бы не кварианские гидропонные фермы (и кварианское же умение построить всё что угодно при помощи кучки ржавых железок и ведра омни-геля — даже гидропонную ферму), то турианцев, выживших в битве за Землю, быстро добил бы голод.

Давиться овощной пастой — отличная альтернатива смерти от истощения, но это было временное решение, да и дефицитом продовольствия беды союзной коалиции не ограничивались. Не хватало медикаментов, боеприпасов, топлива и запчастей; налаженные пути снабжения оказались оборваны, и разворачивать в этих условиях новые полевые госпитали и ремонтные доки было той ещё задачкой.

Гетов (пугающих, непривычных, но очень полезных союзников — особенно если учесть, что на чужие продовольственные запасы они не претендовали) вышибло из строя тем же электромагнитным импульсом, который искалечил ретрансляторы массы и прикончил Жнецов. Тали считала, что дело в коде, который использовал Легион, — в отличие от их общего врага, гетов не пережарило, они просто _сделались неактивны_ , словно не справившись с системной ошибкой, — но опасалась делать прогнозы.

У гетов ещё был шанс оправиться — а вот если не починить “Харон”, то всех союзников, застрявших в Солнечной системе, ожидала медленная и мучительная гибель.

Проблемы множились, как каравианский грибок под пластинами, и старые конфликты, что, казалось, были погребены под пеплом войны, начали самооткапываться. Нашлось кому припомнить, что азари скрывали от коалиции протеанский маяк, турианцы и саларианцы когда-то распылили генофаг, люди пригрели под боком “Цербера”...

Горн, в котором расы Цитадели ковали и выплавляли их общую победу, в это немирное время был бесполезен — да и сама Цитадель после его применения едва не рассыпалась на части. Обломки и куски обшивки вращались вокруг орбиты Земли оплавленными, искорёженными грудами металла, и трудно было не думать о мрачном символизме этого факта, пытаясь уладить очередной конфликт между кроганами и турианцами, не поделившими то взлётную полосу, то цистерну питьевой воды, или не позволить саларианцам развернуть оперативный штаб на территории, выделенной под азарийский полевой госпиталь.

Ситуация была критическая, и выжившие работали на износ, жонглировали десятком дел одновременно и не всегда успевали друг под друга подстроиться. Но выбора у них, запертых в Солнечной системе, не оставалось — только, как и во время войны, “сообща спастись” или “поодиночке сгинуть”.

В эти холодные, суматошные дни Гаррус почти не спал, не знал ни минуты покоя и глотал овощную пасту только из чувства долга — Иерархии он нужен был живым и относительно функционирующим. С уничтожением Жнецов должность “особого советника по Жнецам” в момент устарела, однако турианцам не хватало не только декстро-пайков, но и компетентных управленцев. А Гаррус… ему было не впервой принимать непростые решения и заниматься безжалостной математикой, он приноровился с лёту разгадывать логистические головоломки и находить выходы из глухих тупиков, и за эту войну его гражданский ранг поднялся со дна Омеги в такие небесные выси, что голова шла кругом.

Ответственность тяготила, но Гаррус был даже рад: меньше времени оставалось на мысли о личном. Тревоги и боль утраты не умолкали, нет — но, затихая, уходили на задний план. Осмыслить войну со Жнецами, объять её взглядом Гаррус не мог и даже не пытался: в памяти она рассыпалась горстью нагретых солнцем, круглых рыжеватых камней — вроде тех, что они с Соланой собирали для мамы, когда на День Объединения они всей семьёй выбирались к Шпилям Данори...

Чаще всего, стоило Гаррусу принять условно горизонтальное положение, он тут же отрубался и нервно, беспокойно спал три-пять часов, пока сигналы на коммуникаторе ещё получалось игнорировать. Но иногда сон упрямо не шёл, и Гаррус перебирал их, эти камушки-воспоминания, счастливые и не очень — и со временем ему удавалось себя убаюкать.

Они начали так делать ещё вдвоём с Шепард — к середине кампании Гаррус окончательно переселился в её каюту, и бессонницу они тоже делили напополам. Стратегически размещённые на кровати подушки делали матрас не настолько губительным для турианской спины — по крайней мере, не хуже, чем койка, втиснутая под боком у “Таникса”, — и можно было лежать в обнимку, смотреть на звёзды и обмениваться дурацкими историями из детства и курьёзами из учебки — вроде того, как Шепард и четырёх других кадетов-биотиков случайно заперли в тренировочном бассейне, а когда они общими усилиями вышибли дверь, чтобы не опоздать на вечернее построение, то были наказаны за порчу казённого имущества...

Гаррусу было бы что сказать тому церберовскому умнику, который решил засунуть над капитанской кроватью иллюминатор — учитывая, что Шепард пережила _смерть в открытом космосе!.._ Впрочем, саму её это инженерное безобразие не особо беспокоило: она говорила, что стресс-тест вышел отличный, все фобии вытравились на ура, да и лучше так, чем как у гетов, без окон — теперь на “Нормандию” сверху никто незаметно не подберётся… А Гаррус думал, что найти ответственных и оторвать им руки было, пожалуй, уже невозможно — поэтому лучше расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

В одну из тех бессонных звёздных ночей, когда они лежали и говорили о всякой чепухе, Гаррус признался Шепард, что в детстве побаивался азари. В этом страхе не было ничего удивительного и уникального — в конце концов, они ж целиком синие, так ведь? Во время службы в СЦБ Гаррус посетил не один семинар по основам ксенопсихологии; он знал, что для людей синий — цвет умиротворения и спокойствия, сдержанный, спокойный и профессиональный...

Для турианцев синий — цвет крови.

Тот наивный, немного смешной детский страх Гаррус перерос очень быстро, но мама годами его поддразнивала — чувство юмора, колкое, но добродушное, даже на поздних стадиях Корпалиса ей не изменяло. Они с Шепард наверняка сумели бы найти общий язык, а пока оставалось надеяться только на то, что когда-нибудь они смогут _попробовать поискать_ с отцом и Соланой…

Гаррус работал с азари и в СЦБ, и на борту “Нормандии”... _и на Омеге_ : в отличие от многих своих соотечественников, _женщины цвета свежей крови_ никогда его не привлекали, но и тревоги или неловкости он рядом с ними не чувствовал.

Было странно поймать себя на том, что отголоски былого страха, надёжно укрытые под многолетними наслоениями речного ила, всплыли со дна, когда Гаррус, поймав в коридоре доктора Т’Чеду, всматривался в её бесстрастное синее лицо и ждал, что она скажет.

— Кризис миновал, — сообщила та наконец. — Жизни коммандера Шепард ничего не угрожает, но процесс восстановления обещает быть долгим.

Этого Гаррусу оказалось более чем достаточно: терпение никогда не относилось к числу его добродетелей, но с годами он научился ждать — да и скучать было некогда. Шепард, чудом уцелевшая под руинами Цитадели, не приходила в сознание, но Гаррус рассчитывал сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы, когда она очнётся, галактику не надо было спасать от очередной катастрофы.

Других вариантов Гаррус даже не рассматривал. Ещё на первой "Нормандии" Шепард любила шутить, что выживаемость у неё как у тихоходки; после Алкеры два года всем было не до смеха, но первый человеческий Спектр в очередной раз перевернула правила игры, восстав из мёртвых.

Осознав и приняв, что на Омеге Шепард ему не привиделась, Гаррус в ней никогда больше не сомневался. Он сомневался в себе — когда Шепард сдалась Альянсу, и её взяли под арест, когда сам он вернулся на родную планету, пытаясь предупредить и хоть как-то подготовить Иерархию к нашествию Жнецов, когда враги атаковали и Землю, и Палавен, и десятки иных миров, когда Сипритин разбомбили, и турианские части эвакуировались на Менаэ, — тогда Гаррус не знал ничего о произошедшем в Ванкувере, но не сомневался, что она не погибла, что она вернётся…

А вот вернётся ли _к нему_ — уже совершенно другой вопрос.

Во время войны волноваться о личном было приятней и легче, чем принимать решения, что обрекали на смерть миллионы, да и мелькающий на горизонте конец света не позволял тратить время на душевные терзания или откладывать всё на потом, выжидая лучшего момента. “Потом” могло и не наступить — а в жизни у Гарруса и без того было слишком много несказанных слов и несделанных признаний.

При худшем раскладе они с Шепард пережили бы несколько мучительно неловких минут, но наверняка сохранили бы хорошие рабочие отношения — оба были слишком профессиональны, чтобы позволить любовным неурядицам поставить под угрозу их общее дело.

Азартными играми Гаррус никогда не увлекался — но всё же рассчитывал на хороший расклад и не прогадал. Никого в галактике он не уважал, как Шепард, никому так не доверял, и он _знал её_ , знал её дерзкий ум и неукротимую волю, и храбрость — не жертвенное бесстрашие самоубийцы, но смелость того, кто не боится просчитывать риски и сталкиваться с последствиями своих решений, того, кто отчаянно любит жизнь, и наслаждается ей, и хранит, когда может...

Гаррус знал её, и любил её, и шёл на просчитанные риски: и после Менаэ, рассуждая о протоколах воссоединения, и потом, в Президиуме — ради того свидания он даже почти целиком отсмотрел нарезку из человеческих ромкомов, что состряпал для него Джокер, — и вслед за той заварушкой со злобным клоном — когда брал уроки танго у Веги, да помилуют их обоих духи!..

В Шепард Гаррус никогда не сомневался — и не ставил под сомнение то, в чём она ему признавалась. Нет, он сомневался в себе: в том, что всё сделает правильно, что ничего не испортит, что сумеет сохранить то, что у них было — сомневался, но не позволял себе отступиться.

Войну со Жнецами — войну чудовищную, страшную, едва не уничтожившую всю разумную жизнь в галактике, — не получалось осмыслить; в памяти она, грандиозная, не вмещалась, рассыпалась по камешку — и среди хаоса, крови, горящих миров и безжалостной математики, переводящей им на баланс миллионы обнулённых жизней, Гаррус бывал неприкрыто, отчаянно, искренне счастлив и знал, что и Шепард — тоже.

Он не сумел последовать за ней до конца, но мог бы встретить её у порога и потому выкладывался по полной — для Шепард, и для себя, и для отца с Соланой, и экипажа “Нормандии”, и Иерархии, и для всех тех, кто пережил войну со Жнецами и заслуживал своими глазами увидеть, каким будет их общее будущее.

Гаррус инспектировал строительные площадки. Координировал инженерные корпруса. Делил сомнительные цистерны и взлётные полосы. Следил за поставками продовольствия. Судил по законам военного времени мародёров. Отстреливал недобитых “церберовцев”, повылезавших из тайных укрытий. Улаживал межвидовые конфликты — знакомства, которыми он обзавёлся с тех пор, как взялся за дело Сарена, пришлись очень кстати. Мечтал — о _воссоединении_ , потребующем нового, расширенного протокола… сначала — осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть; потом, когда геты, ребутнувшись, вернулись в строй, ретрансляторы заработали, а к лечению Шепард подключилась и Лоусон — отчаянно, жадно...

В ту пору Гаррус часто вспоминал Менаэ: Палавен казался потерянным безвозвратно, а уцелевшие — отрезанными от остальной галактики; отсутствие информации душило и высасывало надежду.

Их база ничем не отличалась от прочих: товарищи Гарруса сражались отчаянно, самоотверженно, но в редкие минуты затишья всем им хотелось хотя бы немного отвлечься.

Говорили большей частью о сексе: о необычном опыте, экспериментах, межвидовых связях — тех, что поинтереснее ставших привычными союзов с азари. Всё, что раньше не поощрялось и никогда в открытую не обсуждалось, с отчаянным бесстыдством выставлялось напоказ — а чего стесняться?..

Смерть смотрела на них пустыми бельмастыми глазами хасков, и для стеснения не оставалось места.

Его сослуживцы не называли имён и опускали детали, но когда сам Гаррус рассказывал о близости с человеческой женщиной, многие, наверно, догадывались, кого он имеет в виду.

Гаррус говорил о том, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не повторил бы на публику — в каких местах волосы у людей считаются красивыми, и комплименты будут уместны, а где они предпочитают от них избавляться, и, если что, лучше притвориться, будто ты ничего не заметил… Говорил о женской груди — штука, конечно, странная, особенно если знать, что ей они кормят молодняк; но если преодолеть первичную настороженность, то по текстуре она довольно приятная, да и партнёрше понравится стимуляция: тёмные уплотнения в центре довольно чувствительны… Говорил и о том, что мягкими или хрупкими люди совсем не кажутся — наоборот, когда ты видишь, как под тонкой человеческой кожей играют крепкие, чётко очерченные мышцы, когда ты чувствуешь пальцами эту силу, готовность к бою… такое совсем по-особенному кружит голову.

Может, с гражданскими дела обстояли иначе, но Шепард была штурмовиком-биотиком, специалисткой по бою на ближних дистанциях — жёсткой, тренированной, с телом, способным выдержать перегрузки от биотических рывков. Когда она, припирая Гарруса к стенке, закидывала ноги ему на талию, или когда седлала его, вжимая в матрас, и её синие, яростные глаза загорались охотничьим азартом, “хрупкость” была последним, о чём он думал.

Нет, люди не были "мягкими", ни в одном из смыслов этого слова — пусть даже эволюционная бесшабашность заставляла их бегать гениталиями наружу. Но то, что в учебке казалось тактическим преимуществом, приобретало новое измерение _на практике_ , в сексе. Гаррус, конечно, знал — в теории, на самом базовом уровне, — как устроены человеческие женщины, но в первый раз оказался совершенно не готов к тому, какая Шепард окажется влажная и открытая. Турианка такой бывает только тогда, когда, разгорячённая, почти доведённая до разрядки, наконец раскрывает свой семенной карман, и тысячелетний эволюционный механизм кричит во весь голос её партнёру: лови момент, не мешкай и изливайся — быстрее оставь свой генетический след, пока есть возможность!..

Каждый раз, оказавшись в Шепард, Гаррусу приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить позорно рано — ксено-секс оказался пусть и приятным, но болезненным для самолюбия опытом. С другой стороны, в отличие от человеческого мужчины, Гаррус мог, опустошив первый семенник, тотчас повторно идти на приступ — хоть какое-то преимущество… Им с Шепард не всегда было просто найти подходящую позу, особенно пока оба Гаррусовых члена оставались снаружи; зато этот анатомический челлендж давал простор для экспериментов, а гибкость, выносливость и инженерная смекалка редко когда их подводили. Методом проб и ошибок они с Шерард находили, что для них работает, и потом с удовольствием брали эти находки на вооружение.

Гаррусу было что вспомнить, и сейчас — куда больше, чем тогда, на Менаэ. Ждать он не любил, но, наверно, отчасти радовался, что Шепард не увидела то, что творилось в первые послевоенные месяцы, и очнётся в другом, куда более безопасном мире.

Оно того стоило — и тяжкой, изматывающей работы, и не менее тяжкого, изматывающего ожидания.

Когда Шепард вышла из комы, ждать стало в чём-то проще, а в чём-то — трудней. Даже сейчас, заточённая на больничной койке и оплетённая трубками и проводами, слабой Шепард не выглядела — обессиленной и усталой, но только не слабой, — и её дерзкий, смеющийся взгляд, и мягкие, изогнутые в улыбке губы — ещё одна неожиданно приятная особенность человеческой анатомии, которую Гаррус научился ценить почти сразу, — и голос, негромкий и хриплый, но не растерявший ни капли решительности и жизнелюбия… Всё это не только грело сердце и дарило надежду, но и дразнило — близким и недостижимым, каким для простого офицера СБЦ была когда-то вершина Президиума.

— Кто бы знал, что из меня получится такая добротная Спящая красавица, — тянула Шепард, поглядывая на него из-под густых рыжеватых ресниц (ресницы были “правильными” волосками, их можно было хвалить с чистой совестью). — Я думала, на “долго и счастливо” можно даже не рассчитывать. Но вот мы здесь, и мы оба живы… Гаррус, — улыбалась она ещё смелее и ярче, — теперь ты должен мне тропический остров. Не думай, что я забыла хоть что-то из того, что ты мне наобещал перед последним боем.

— Как только доктора дадут добро, пенсия особого советника по Жнецам в твоём распоряжении, — он и не думал спорить. — Боюсь, если попробую выкрасть тебя из больницы, медперсонал откроет на меня охоту. Ставлю на Миранду: после того, как она со мной рассчитается, варрены обглодают мои несчастные кости, а моя голова будет висеть у неё над камином.

Шепард пришла в себя, во всех смыслах — и ещё одна деталь галактического механизма наконец-таки встала на место.

К тому моменту, как её наконец выписали, Гаррус прошёл все витки бюрократического кошмара, но своего добился: забрал Шепард не как высокопоставленный чиновник Турианской иерархии — Спектра Совета и офицера Альянса Систем (какой скандал! какое бесцеремонное вторжение в чужую юрисдикцию!), а как партнёр — свою девушку (немного нестандартно, но всё-таки в рамках разумного).

Лечение, конечно, на этом не завершилось — просто в больнице коммандера, вооружённую костылями, удержать было невозможно. 

Они с Шепард не стали покидать Землю, перебрались в оборудованный под нужды самого важного пациента галактики дом (название местности Гаррусу ничего не говорило, но “Калифорнией” Шепард казалась довольна: “не тропический остров, но тоже неплохо”), и восстановление перешло на новый этап.

Дружба с Серым Посредником помогала удерживать от дома зевак и журналистов даже лучше, чем смешанная охрана, состоящая из представителей всех союзных рас: местонахождение Шепард держалось в тайне от широкой общественности. С коммандером, окончательно укрепившейся в статусе живой легенды, много кто хотел бы побеседовать, однако она не отвечала взаимностью — и Лоусон, Карин, доктор Т'Чеда да и вся остальная бригада врачей её в этом поддерживали.

Шепард ничего не могла рассказать о случившемся на Цитадели: запуск Горна и всё, что его окружало, напрочь вылетели у неё из памяти. Мирская слава переменчива, но пока никто, даже аль-Джилани, не пытался обесценить вклад Шепард в победу. Её оставили в покое — все, если не брать в расчёт массажистов, физиотерапевтов, да и вообще — врачей всех мастей.

Пациентом Шепард была непростым. Деятельная, активная, не привыкшая к праздности, она с трудом примирялась с ограничением своей подвижности; а то, что ей запретили пользоваться биотикой и заблокировали имплант, только усугубляло дело.

“Цербер” хорошо постарался, возвращая её после Алкеры: будь Шепард обычным человеком, то случившееся на Цитадели она вряд ли бы пережила… Но даже легенде требовалось время на восстановление, тем более что мобилизовать такие ресурсы, какие потратил на её воскрешение Призрак, было сейчас, мягко говоря, затруднительно.

“Отпуск мечты” и Шепард, и Гаррус представляли иначе, но и у их импровизированного карантина нашлись преимущества. Было непросто осознавать, что мир уже не развалится, если они не успеют заделать очередную прореху — и что большинство проблем, всё-таки требующих их участия, можно решить дистанционно.

Впервые они с Шепард никуда не торопились, не урывали счастливые часы между миссиями... однако расслабиться у Гарруса не получалось: Шепард, прекрасная, полная жизни, но очевидно недоступная, лишала его покоя. Это было куда хуже, чем любоваться на вершину Президиума и знать, что сто тридцать семь нормативных актов запрещают тебе туда подняться — потому что Гаррус сам себе всё запрещал.

Доктора наконец позволили Шепард отказаться от костылей, и по первому взгляду её хромота была почти незаметна. Понять, что что-то не так, получалось не сразу, но Гаррус не позволял себе обмануться. Шепард двигалась медленно, плавно, как азарийская матрона, преисполненная чувства собственной важности — так, как она, резкая и порывистая, никогда не двигалась раньше.

Человеческая мимика по-прежнему иногда ставила Гарруса в тупик, а Шепард отлично владела лицом, но он слишком хорошо её знал, чтобы не замечать нужные знаки: напрягшуюся челюсть, сжатые губы, морщинку между бровей — ещё одних “правильных” волосков, хотя здесь, в отличие от ресниц, были свои тонкости...

Гаррус видел болезненные спазмы, видел сбившееся дыхание, видел — цифрами на визоре — скакнувший вверх пульс, видел, как энергичную, привыкшую быть постоянно в движении Шепард каждый неосторожный шаг — мучил.

Суставы — колени и бёдра — заживали сложнее всего, пусть и прогнозы врачей были благоприятными. Но Шепард явно не могла участвовать в горизонтальных спаррингах, а Гаррус был молодым, здоровым мужчиной, оказавшимся на самоизоляции с самой чудесной женщиной во вселенной. Стоило ли удивляться, что его выдержка иногда сбоила? Если он и уединялся в душе дольше и чаще обычного, то Шепард милостиво это не комментировала — до поры.

Она казалась если и не “довольной”, то как минимум примирившейся со сложившейся ситуацией, пока в один прекрасный день не перевернула правила игры — в привычной своей манере.

Устроившись на диване, они смотрели документалку об утках, — речь как раз зашла о репродуктивном поведении, и то, как размножались эти на вид безобидные, немного смешные земные птицы, шокировало… — как вдруг Шепард поставила видео на паузу и, аккуратно, в полкорпуса повернувшись к нему, заявила:

— Гаррус, давай займёмся сексом.

— Я приличный турианец и не делаю это на первом свидании, — ответил он осторожно. — Может быть, для начала ты угостишь меня кавой?

— Могу предложить только бурду из пакетика, от которой ты так плюёшься. Пока я смогу научиться правильно её варить, момент будет безвозвратно упущен.

— Конечно, для тебя я всегда готов сделать исключение… Но ты уверена, что сама сейчас этого хочешь?

— Ну, может, не прямо сейчас, — с усмешкой отозвалась Шепард, — и точно не здесь: если мы попытаемся сделать всё на этом диване, дело добром не кончится. Боюсь, что кости моего таза не выдержат полномасштабного наступления… Но нам ведь не обязательно так сразу бросать в бой тяжёлую артиллерию?.. Я вижу, что ты делаешь, и я ценю это, честно! Но я всё-таки не инвалид, и у меня не было секса… сколько, полтора года?

— Ты уверена, что время, проведённое в коме, считается?

Гаррус понимал, что спорит скорей из спортивного интереса — ну, и немного ради того, чтобы успокоить совесть, — и был доволен, что Шепард сразу нашлась с ответом.

— Ладно, Вакариан… — протянула она. — Но ты-то комой не отговоришься? Вот ты у нас сколько в завязке? Только смотри, если ответишь неправильно, сражения со Жнецами покажутся тебе лёгкой разминкой — догоню и урою, даже если мне снова придётся взяться за костыли.

И так, шутливо попререкавшись, они и пришли к согласию. Операция была назначена на вечер, и Гаррус заранее всё устроил: натаскал на кровать подушек, приготовил обезбол, мази и антигистаминные для Шепард — аллергии на декстро у неё никогда не было, но кто знает, как теперь отреагирует организм, ослабленный долгой болезнью?..

Как же сейчас не хватало Мордина! Старый пройдоха наверняка бы вдоволь над ними поиздевался, но, наигравшись, не поскупился бы на полезные советы — и по итогам это бы было почти не стыдно.

Спрашивать такое у Карин Чаквас или, духи упаси, Миранды Лоусон, Гаррус не стал бы и под прицелом “Вдовы”.

Пришлось обходиться своими силами. Он не стал снимать визор, чтобы мониторить показатели Шепард; помог ей раздеться и удобно устроиться на кровати, подложив подушки под спину и бёдра…

Она лежала перед Гаррусом, чуть опираясь на локти, как аккуратно распакованный подарок. Обнажённая и открытая, с нешироко, но недвусмысленно приглашающе разведёнными ногами… волоски на них — и между — были из “неправильных”, но некоторые человеческие ритуалы Шепард пока что не выполняла, а Гаррусу, если честно, было плевать.

Он любовался ей жадно, неверяще — и чувствовал, как помимо воли начали мелко подрагивать пальцы.

Её костная структура, так чётко прослеживаемая под тонкой человеческой кожей — скулы, ключицы, пясти, запястья, подвздошная кость, поступающая в низу живота парными бугорками… Как тут устоять?

Гаррус, кое-как раздевшись, подошёл к Шепард сбоку. Высвободив руку, она поманила, и он поймал её, сжал эту ловкую прохладную ладонь, поднёс ко рту, обвёл языком кончики пальцев...

Шепард оцепенела, медленно, как в полусне, облизнула губы и попросила вдруг:

— Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь, когда меня нет рядом.

Гаррус послушно выпустил её руку и развернулся — так, чтобы ей всё хорошо было видно. Он успел достаточно возбудиться: защитные пластины уже разошлись, и из-под паховой складки проглядывали, синея, вот-вот готовые обнажиться члены. Гаррус, немного рисуясь, старательно вылизал себе пальцы — Шепард чуть подалась вперёд, пульс ещё больше ускорился, к щекам прилила кровь… — и аккуратно провёл рукой по границам паховой складки.

Не отрывая взгляда от Шепард, он продолжил раздразнивать защитные чешуйки — поглаживая и увлажняя, пощипывая и чуть поддевая когтями — и так же старательно вылизал и вторую руку.

Не привыкшая к праздности, Шепард последовала его примеру, нырнула рукой между ног — и Гаррус, подхватывая её лихорадочный ритм, упиваясь её прерывистыми и резкими вздохами, возбуждался всё больше и больше.

Раскрывшись, первым делом он взялся за правый член, провёл по нему ладонью, размазывая остатки слюны — нарочито медленно, потакая заинтересованной зрительнице; задержался у основания, чуть задевая паховые чешуйки, и снова скользнул вверх, подушечкой пальца огладил шипы на головке… Дальше сдерживаться не было сил, и Гаррус, отбросив все игры, принялся просто и безыскусно дрочить.

Кончил он быстро, и когда правый член втянулся обратно, устроился перед Шепард. Гаррус отвёл в сторону её руку, и, угадывая его мысли, она помогла подложить под бёдра ещё одну подушку, чуть шире развела ноги...

От одного этого вида Гаррус дурел, как ворка: Шепард, раскрытая, влажная — для него, из-за него… Он прильнул к ней, стараясь не сильно царапать бёдра мандибулами; вошёл в неё языком: вначале глубоко, но потом отступил, пустив вперёд палец, и начал ласкать ей клитор — тёмный от прилившей крови и чувствительный настолько, что от каждого прикосновения Шепард вздрагивала и хрипло, протяжно выстанывала его имя. Гаррус пил её и вылизывал, растягивал и оглаживал изнутри, пока она не сжалась вокруг его пальцев, не вскрикнула, — сорванно, тонко… — и он кончил следом — без стимуляции даже, от одного только этого зрелища!..

После Гаррус помог Шепард привести себя в порядок и накрыл её, почти мгновенно заснувшую, одеялом. Волосы на голове, уже отросшие до привычной длины — в больнице их обстригали, — повлажнели от пота, и Гаррус отвёл их назад. Боясь разбудить, но не в силах сдержаться, он коснулся лбом её лба — коротко, почти невесомо, — и лёг с Шепард рядом.

Он был так полно, сокрушительно счастлив, что субгармоника совершенно непроизвольно начала издавать тихие, мурлыкающие трели. Когда он так радовался в последний раз? Когда позволял себе ни от кого не прятаться?..

Гаррус и сам не осознавал, что все эти полтора года жил, затаив дыхание, хранил, поминутно оглядываясь, мир, который без Шепард выцвел, поблек, обожжённый солнцем — и только сейчас туда снова вернулись все краски.

Он выдержал, он дождался, он сделал всё, что было в его власти, и теперь имеет полное право на… _это_.

Всё было… даже не “как раньше”, а лучше, чище: прежде они с Шепард выхватывали счастье, когда могли, камешек к камешку, а теперь оно обрушилось на них, как лавина.

Можно наконец выдохнуть. Жнецы пали. Галактика уцелела. Всё кончилось.

Всё только начинается.

Война изменила их, и её последствия до сих пор не получалось до конца осмыслить, но жизнь продолжалась, и Шепард снова была с ним рядом, душой и телом, и перед этим меркли все остальные проблемы. Гаррус не сомневался ни в ней, ни в себе и знал: счастливый конец не получить по щелчку пальцев, он требует долгой, кропотливой работы — но ни ему, ни Шепард к этому не привыкать.

У них было всё время мира, и осторожными, медленными шагами они придут к цели — в самое глупое и банальное, но честно заслуженное “долго и счастливо”.


End file.
